


Would anyone come after you if you'd leave-Part 1

by Cakerider



Series: Would anyone come after you if you'd leave [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakerider/pseuds/Cakerider
Summary: Set after Civil War, Bucky has returned to the Avengers compound after his time in the Cryo labs in Wakanda. Now he has to fit into an semi-ordinary life to recover, but when an equally out of place girl appears seemingly out of nowhere everything changes.





	Would anyone come after you if you'd leave-Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first time I've ever posted any of my writing so please be nice, writing isn't really my thing but I've been nursing this idea for around a year now and I've finally somewhat happy with it. Let me know what you think! I've got part 2 80% done just some finishing touches needed, so hopefuly will be posting soon.

He fell out of the nightmare with a jolt. His chest rising and falling at an alarming rate, he could feel his heart racing from his chest to his neck. ‘Damn it’ He thought, it had been at least a week since his last nightmare. He had hoped that this meant he was improving, but of course they had to come crashing back into his mind. He forced himself to sit up in bed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a nasty headache begin swarm in his head along with the irritating chorus of tinnitus violating his eardrums, he was now fully awake.  
  
Exhausted and drenched in sweat he swung his legs over the side of the bed with a groan and ran his fingers though his hair. He looked down at his hands, one the same as it has always been, the other was new and unfamiliar. After Bucky returned from the cryo labs, Steve had his work cut out trying to convince Tony to build him a new arm. It went on for weeks but finally Tony found it within himself to do this one thing simply because of how much Bucky means to Steve. In terms of forgiving Bucky for the actions of the winter soldier? It’s a work in progress. However, the bionics that Tony created are equally as impressive as the Hydra contraption. Although similar in design, Tony’s tech was more complex and requires the body’s nervous system to fully accept the arm for it to function properly. The process took time to assimilate the arm with Bucky’s body. It would take several weeks of going back to Tony and having him program a bit more into the system and then a period of time to allow his body to keep up with the changes. Of course, Tony being Tony, he was incredibly smug about this tech he had managed to construct, even if it was attached to one of his least favourite people.  
  
Finally, Bucky managed to calm himself. He sat there for a moment, his heart no longer pounding and his breathing had slowed back to a more comfortable rate he realized he hadn’t checked the time. His eyes flicked up the digital clock showing 03:08am. With a sigh, he pulled himself up off the bed and out of his room, bare feet padding on the cold floor. ‘Well there’s no use trying to sleep now’ he thought. He felt so tired but he knew that if he went back to bed he wouldn’t be able to settle and would end up lying there staring at the ceiling overthinking everything. He shuffled into the kitchen, he glanced around the dimly lit room. Of course, no one was up, so he grabbed a glass of water and slid down onto the sofa, flicking the TV on. The only thing he could find that was even vaguely interesting was a nature documentary. So, he turned the volume right down so it wouldn’t wake up the others and settled into another night of trying to distract himself from the horrors his brain was so adamant to conjure whilst he was attempting to sleep.

-

  


“He should be down in the garage” Steve replied, watching the TV absently  
  
“Thanks Steve” Bucky called back as he headed off to the elevator down to the basement level.  
  
He was due for another update on the new arm since the last one went well without any glitches.  
As the lift slowed to basement level, the sound of welding echoed from the behind the lift doors. The doors slid open with a chime, hesitantly he stepped out. He stood there a moment scanning the room for Tony. No sign of him. Looking over to where the welding noise was coming from, He caught sight of a couple sparks floating up from next to an old Pontiac. Taking one last glance around the room, he wondered over to the car, which he could now see was jacked up on one side with someone underneath it. They continued to weld for a second before stopping.  
Bucky hovered for a moment before gently knocking on the wheel arch of the car.  
  
“Hey, do you kno…” he was cut off by a loud thud which caused the car to shudder. A female voice rose from the car, causing him to jump taking a step back from the car. He leant down slightly to peer under the car.  
  
“WOah Jesus fucking Christ!” the voice barked. They hurriedly wheeled themselves out from under the car and flipped up the welding mask, revealing a woman, couldn’t be much younger than Bucky. She had black smudges on her chin and the side of her nose. Wearing huge navy overalls and welding gloves that look two sizes too big. Bucky stared back at her wide-eyed, confused and in awe of this young woman.  
  
“Fuck, you scared the shit out of me!” she exclaimed “bloody hit my head…” she pulled the welding mask off her face completely and rubbed her forehead, crinkling her nose in pain. Apparently that loud thud was her jumping and head butting the chassis of the car.  
  
Bucky stood there feeling useless whilst she huffed feeling a lump rise just in her hair line where the face protector jabbed into her skull. He was taken back to find a young woman working on a car. Not that he had a problem with it just that, all the girls he ever knew would never even touch a wrench, let alone weld. She finally looked up at him still wincing. He could now see how pretty she was, damn, she really was. Even if she was in overalls and smudged with motor oil. Yet there was something about her that he couldn’t put his finger on. Her hair was tied in a clumsy ponytail,her fringe fell loosely over her forehead casting a shadow over her bright eyes. God those eyes. They pierced though him, wide and glistening with curiosity that had him frozen. ‘well fuck…’  
  
“Uh, shit sorry didn’t mean to scare you” he hesitated, taking a step forward offering her a hand, hoping she wasn’t too pissed at him. Her hand dropped from her head and her injured expression fell from her face, which was replaced by a polite smile.  
  
“Nah, don’t worry about it. Honestly I do that more often than I’d like to admit.” She grinned as she grabbed his hand pulled herself of the wheeled platform, pulling the gloves off her hands and putting them on the roof of the car. ‘Damn that smile’ Bucky thought. She was a few inches shorter than him when she stood up straight, he got a better look at her face. Her lips were naturally curved up in the corners and when she smiled, her whole face lit up in the moment.  
  
“How can I help you Bud?” she questioned cheerfully, flashing him a goofy smile.  
  
“I uh, I’m looking for Tony. Steve said he was down here” He stuttered  
  
“Oh he’s over working on the Tesla” She explained, leaning against the car.  
  
‘Tesla?’ he thought, ‘The hell is a Tesla? Nice one Buck, you’re gonna look like a class A moron in front this girl’ He mentally scolded himself  
“Uh right, yeah, Tesla…” He trailed off, looking up over the sea of cars utterly lost.  
She looked him up and down with a confused look. But her eyes promptly left his face and looked down to his metal hand hanging out of his left sleeve, realisation washing over her.  
  
“Oh wait a second, you’re James aren’t you? The winter soldier guy?” She finally asked  
Her voice snapped his attention back to her.  
  
“Yeah, well everyone calls me Bucky and not anymore, just Bucky”  
  
“Ah right yeah makes sense, you wouldn’t know what a Tesla is, being what like 90?” She smirked, raising an eyebrow  
A smile grew on his face.  
  
“You’re not far off” he chuckled  
  
“Follow me” she said pushing herself off the car and brushing past Bucky, motioning for him to follow. She strode ahead as he followed close behind.  
“Well if you were wondering, Tesla is a make of car, a pretty new one. Only been about for around since 2008. They recently released a car that has an autopilot system, and well you can imagine how keen Tony was to get hold of one and make a mockery of the technology with his own” she continued to explain various facts about these cars and how revolutionary the technology is. But honestly, Bucky wasn’t listening. All he could focus on were those eyes, when her eyes flicked up to check he was listening. He caught glimpses of how they now glistened with something else, passion. She absolutely loves cars, her whole aura radiated with wonder for these machines from just talking about them and sharing this enthusiasm with him. She made him want to melt. ‘What the hell is happening?’ He thought forcing his brain back to reality, He’s known this girl for 2 minutes and she’s captivated him.  
  
They both turned a corner to find Tony sitting in, what Bucky assumed to be a Tesla, with a tablet and a bunch of wires jammed into the car’s middle console.  
“There’s your man” She gestured towards him.  
  
“Uh thanks…um…” He looked from Tony to her  
  
“Oh I’m Y/N” She replied with a small smile  
  
A smile creped onto his lips ‘Y/N’ he mentally repeated  
  
“It was nice to meet you ‘Just Bucky’” She mocked, her smile had grown into a smirk as she turned to go back to work  
  
“You too, Y/N” He agreed hanging on her name and turning to watch her walk away. Only to catch her sliding over the bonnet of a nearby car and almost skipping back to the car. He let out a quiet chuckle. He didn’t know how but for the first time in a long time he felt his stomach do a flip, sending a shiver all over his body.


End file.
